An access to a data storage disk proceeds via a sequence of acts that additively contribute to the time needed to complete the access. The sequence includes acts that physically align a disk's read-write head with the physical storage volume being accessed and acts that actually transfer data to or from the physically aligned storage volume.
The physical alignment typically involves two movements. One movement is a radial travel of the read-write head that aligns the head with a start track of the storage volume to be accessed. The average time for the head travel is referred to as the seek time. The other movement is a rotation of the disk that aligns the read-write head with a start sector of the storage volume to be accessed. The average time for the disk rotational movement is referred to as the rotational latency time.
The access time for a storage disk is the total time needed to complete the acts of the access. Thus, the access time is a sum of the seek time, the rotational latency time, and the actual time to transfer data. The seek time can however, provide the dominant contribution to the access time for many storage disks. Each contribution to the access time is dynamical and can depend on the state of both the disk and the applications using the disk.
The dynamical nature of the contributions to the access time is illustrated by the seek time. The seek time depends on access patterns for individual storage volumes of the disk. If the access pattern includes many consecutive accesses to the same physical storage volume, the seek time will be small. If the access pattern includes many consecutive accesses to new physical storage volumes, the seek time will be large. Determining the seek time usually requires measurements of access activity data for the physical storage volumes of the disk.